Never Meant to Be
by AQ
Summary: *SORATO* updated 06/02/03 *CHAPTER 9 UP* Yamato has been crazy about Sora forever, but the real question is does she like him back??? Pls R&R!! ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Here's another little fic I thought up. and guess what? It's a SORATO!!! *everyone faints in shock* ^_^ Please R&R and practical criticism is welcome. but please don't flame me because u don't like the couple!!! I've warned u in the summary and at the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Mrs. Toshie ^_^  
  
Never Meant to Be.  
  
By Anime Queen.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Things don't get any more boring than this." I was thinking as I stared out of the window watching the rain fall, while the teacher was drawling on about some place out east. I could see her mouth moving, but no sound seemed to emerge. This is the way that I, Sora Takenouchi, spend my mornings. Glancing sideways at my watch, the hands seemed to blur and blend to together. Trying to focus on anything while I was half asleep on top of my desk was impossible. And all that unnecessary noise in the background was giving me a headache.  
  
"I should be doing so much more than this!" I screamed in my head. "I should be out there with the rest of them!"  
  
My friend Mimi Tachikawa, who sat across from me, seemed to know what I was thinking, for she shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes. She didn't get to go either. And I guess she was also wondering why we were the only ones without an assignment.  
  
I looked around the room, my eyes lingering on the huge clock. As soon as the minute hand reached twelve, I heard the wonderful sound of the bell. Stuffing my things into my bag, I caught up with Mimi.  
  
"Can you believe that woman?" she was saying, throwing her hands in the air. I just shook my head in agreement.  
  
"Hey girls!" a cheerful voice said behind us. I turned around.  
  
Taichi Kamiya already had his arms wrapped around Mimi's waist, and she was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey Sora, mind if I borrow your cute friend for a while?" he winked at me and I suppressed a giggle and nodded.  
  
"See you later, Sor!" Mimi waved as she and Tai made their way to their next class together. I started walking towards my locker.  
  
People were milling about in the halls - it was impossible to breathe.  
  
"Damn, you'd think that all these guys don't have class or something," I muttered under my breath. Finally, I managed to shove my way through the crowd. While I was emptying my backpack inside my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Matt! You scared me!" I turned around to smile at him.  
  
"Sorry," he replied and grinned back.  
  
"So what's new?" I continued arranging my books. He shrugged. I looked at him quizzically as I shut my locker.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked slowly.  
  
"No, of course not!" he exclaimed, "Should there be?"  
  
It was my turn to shrug. "Here," he suddenly said and took my book from my hands, "I'll walk you to Physics."  
  
We made out way through the halls still crowded with students until we reached my classroom. The tardy bell sounded, and I felt Matt shove my book into my arms.  
  
"Man, I'll be so late!" he started running. "See you at lunch!" he shouted over his shoulder. I waved and laughed.  
  
"Hey Izzy," I tapped on his desk with my pen as I walked into the room.  
  
"What answer did you get for question seven?" he asked me by way of greeting.  
  
"We had homework? Ohhh, I knew I forgot something!"  
  
My expression turned upset, and then hopeful as I looked at the class genius, Koushiro Izumi.  
  
"Oh, all right! Puppy dog eyes again. gets me every time."  
  
"Thanks Izzy!" I bounced happily and took the papers. Then I found a seat and set to copying fervently.  
  
Matt's POV:  
  
"I'll be so late. that bitch Toshie would probably yell at me again."  
  
I picked up speed, dodging others who were as late as I was.  
  
"But Sora was so totally worth it."  
  
I opened the door to my math class as quietly and inconspicuously as I could, but the teacher interrupted her talking as soon as I walked in. Everyone turned their heads; I guess they were expecting it was me. As I passed by Jou Kido on the way to my chair, I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and he shook his head disapprovingly. I took my seat and leaned back, waiting for the bullshit to fly at me.  
  
"I hope you had a good time before class, Mr. Ishida," she said firmly.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," I replied, smiling. "She has no idea," I thought to myself.  
  
Mrs. Toshie went on rambling, but all I could hear was some buzzing in the background.  
  
"That stupid fuckass just won't shut up, will she?"  
  
I was starting to get annoyed with all that inconsistent babbling. It took all the will power I had to stop myself from shouting "Whatever! Just shut your trap!"  
  
I guess I kind of zoned out, for when I came to, the class was working on something else.  
  
"Whatever," I mumbled quietly and rested my head on top of my desk.  
  
"Just one more class until lunch."  
  
It wasn't that I was hungry, not in that sense, not really. I was hungry for her, Sora Takenouchi, the red head that's captured my heart four years ago. Back then we were both part of the Digidestined, one inseparable group. But right after we battled Malomyotismon, Sora's best friend Mimi Tachikawa moved to America, with Sora following suit.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sora? What are you doing?" I walked up to her as she was lugging a suitcase to her parent's car across the street.  
  
"Matt, ummm."  
  
"Lemme help you with that," I took the piece of luggage from her fragile hands and heard her exhale.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Any time. Now what's happening? Are you going out of town?"  
  
Her face lit up suddenly.  
  
"I'm going to America!" she was almost jumping up and down. When I didn't say anything, she added, "To visit Mimi."  
  
"Oh. so when are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know Matt, I can't say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her mother was calling to her from the car.  
  
"I have to go. Goodbye, Matt."  
  
"Bye." I waved as I watched her drive off. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach, as if I would regurgitate my guts any moment. I thought I would see her again soon, someday, but I haven't seen her since.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Imagine the kind of shock I got when she returned to Odaiba at the beginning of the school year. Since then, Mimi and she have been nearly inseparable. At some point I started envying Mimi, maybe even hating her, for spending so much time with Sora. I think I still hate Mimi.  
  
I mentally slapped myself.  
  
"You've really cracked, Ishida. Can you even hear yourself think?"  
  
The fact that I was crazy about Sora Takenouchi didn't scare me. The fact that she didn't like me back did.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well what do yall think??? Please Read and Review!!! ^_^ luv u guys. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!!! Here's another chappie of my latest fic!!! ^_^ Well I hope this kinda clears it up for yall who said they were confused in the reviews.  
  
This chapter goes out to all Sorato fans... duh!! lol Enjoy, and don't forget to review, ure doing such a great job of it!!!  
  
Special thanks to White Lily, TheAngelofLove, d, and IANA u guys are the greatest!!! ^_^ And also thanks to everyone else who reviewed any of my fics!!! I love yall!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!! There, that wasn't so bad... hehe... but I do own the helicopter, and the real weird word at the end, so using those in ur fics w/out my permission is completely unacceptable!!! I know my rights and I can and will sue!! lol Other than that, enjoy!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
"Sora!"  
  
She turned and saw me. I watched as a smile crept onto her face. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
  
"Hey Yama," she sat down next to me. "Were you late for class again?"  
  
I nodded, and she furrowed her brow in mock disapproval. I grinned and she broke out into a laugh. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to find her staring at me with an amused look.  
  
"Earth to Matt!" she giggled. "Are you even in there?"  
  
I grinned again. I seemed to do that a lot around Sora. She shook her head and proceeded to eat her salad.  
  
Tai and Mimi walked in, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey Sor, hey Matt," they chorused as they sat down across from us. I looked at my best friend and smiled in greeting. He smiled back, but it was a different kind of smile. His smile radiated with happiness that he couldn't contain, while mine was kind of sad, and maybe hopeful.  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
"Matt is awfully quiet... wonder what's up?" I was thinking, chewing on my salad and listening to Mimi chatter away on some random subject.  
  
"Sora? Are you listening?"  
  
I snapped back to reality. Mimi's bright eyes stared at me, sparkling all over.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, sorry," I began to say, but she cut me off.  
  
"Well, anyways, you'll never guess what happened to..."  
  
I pretended to be busy trying to poke my lettuce. Mimi was my best friend, but I had a lot on my mind today. And no one was making it any better, either.  
  
"Why did they even bother to enlist me if I wasn't going to do any missions?" I thought in frustration, and banged my fists on the table, turning my head sideways and down, where no one could see my face. Mimi stopped talking, and her eyes lost their shine. She stretched out her hand and patted my fingers comfortingly.  
  
"It's not the end of the world, Sor," I heard her say in a soothing tone.  
  
"I know," I replied, my voice almost a whisper. "But it's frustrating."  
  
Mimi nodded, waiting for me to go on.  
  
"I mean, why did they even bother with us if they were just going to send us home?" I voiced my thoughts.  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
Tai leaned over on Mimi's shoulder, waiting for an answer.  
  
Our expressions turned amused again, and we laughed out loud. The effort brought tears to my eyes and now they were threatening to fall.  
  
"Don't you know better than stick your nose into other people's business, Taichi Kamiya?" Mimi scolded him playfully.  
  
Tai was about to reply, but someone hopped into the seat between them.  
  
"Hey guys," Izzy said cheerfully, "You'll never guess what..."  
  
"Hi everyone!" the blue haired boy known as Jou Kido sat into the chair separating me and Matt. Soon the boys engaged in their little conversation, and Mimi and I could get back to ours.  
  
"Maybe they do have an assignment for us, it's just not the right time yet," Mimi said, sighing deeply.  
  
"Thanks, Meems, I know you're trying really hard to make me feel better, but it's just not going to work." I shook my head, and saw Mimi's face fall.  
  
"You know I feel the same way too, don't you?" she said looking up.  
  
"I know..." I sighed.  
  
"But there's nothing we can do, Sora, we're just rookies," she continued. "All we have to do is wait for them to stumble across our names and send us an assignment, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But when I signed up, I expected to put my training to good use," I said firmly and then smiled a real smile. Mimi turned around in her chair and went to stand behind Tai. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned down.  
  
"I'll be right back, Taichi-kun," she told him lightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned to me. "Coming, Sora?"  
  
Catching her meaning, I stood up to follow her.  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
I watched her leave with Mimi, and my blood began to boil slightly. Not only did she didn't speak to me that often, now she doesn't even want to sit with me anymore!  
  
And then I realized what I've been thinking, and slapped myself for the second time today.  
  
"You need help, Ishida," I thought sadly.  
  
"Hey Matt," I heard Tai say quickly, and snapped my head back to my friends. Everyone was looking at me with a knowing stare on their faces.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Jou said reasonably.  
  
"What? Where'd you get that?" I asked them.  
  
"Well, it's pretty obvious, the way you're always staring at her and spacing out," Izzy pointed out. I lowered my head.  
  
"Am I really that obvious?"  
  
Without looking, I knew they all nodded.  
  
So why hasn't Sora noticed it? I screamed in my head. And then the answer came.  
  
Maybe she hasn't.  
  
And then another thought occurred to me.  
  
What if she knows? What if she hates me?  
  
I broke out into a cold sweat, as if after a nightmare.  
  
"Matt? Are you ok?" Jou's worried voice penetrated my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to choke out. "How long have you guys known?"  
  
They exchanged amused glances and then chorused:  
  
"Forever!"  
  
And they were right, too. I've been in love with Sora Takenouchi all my life. Even when we were just kids, that time in the digital world, I knew I felt something towards her. Something I couldn't put into words back then. But I knew it was there, all along. Every time I saw her I felt so happy, like I was flying.  
  
"If she's so important to you, just tell her, Matt," Tai said, leaning forwards onto the table, and spreading his arms, palms up. "It's that simple."  
  
"Thanks, Taichi," I replied, smiling sadly.  
  
I just don't think it's ever going to happen, I added in my head.  
  
He must have read my mind, for he simply said,  
  
"You never know unless you try."  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I wonder where Mimi's going? I thought to myself, following Mimi as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Mimi!" I finally shouted out to her, "Wait up!" She slowed to a jog, but continued running. Only when we were out of the school's entrance did she turn around and face me.  
  
"Mimi, what's going on?" I panted. She was about to reply, but her unspoken words were cut off by a gust of wind blowing leaves around us.  
  
"Whazzapalula!" we heard a rough voice shout from a helicopter above us.  
  
"Lula what?" I shouted at the top of my lungs; the noise from the rotor blades was muffling my voice.  
  
"Get in!"  
  
Mimi looked at me quizzically, and I returned her stare. Questions were racing through my head, but I ignored them al. I grabbed the swinging ladder and held it steady enough to get on. Mimi reluctantly did the same.  
  
The helicopter started rising, taking us with it.  
  
What am I doing? I asked myself, but it was too late to turn back now.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Tada!!! ^_^ If ure still pretty much confused, wait until I post up the next chapter, which shouldn't be long, considering the pace at which I'm going through this!! I'm really excited about continuing this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it!! ^__^ Please make me happy and review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!!! I'm back!!! Lol ^_^ well, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Never Meant to Be, and please be so kind as to review and tell me what yall thought!!! And I know it's confusing and yall want to know what happened in America and stuff, I'll probably have it all in the next chappie. I wud tell you, but then I'll spoil the suspense. ^_^ . Newayz, on to the fic, and enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Anime Queen: I never owned Digimon until today.  
  
Voice from the other room: Get the lawyers on the phone!!!!  
  
Anime Queen: o.O ok, ok, I don't own it!!! -_-u yall have no idea how much I'd love to tho. *falls into hysterics*  
  
Person standing at the door: -_-u please give her some good reviews and someone get me some Advil.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"Maybe Taichi's right," I was thinking, sitting there, waiting for Sora. The bell signaling the end of lunch just rang, and everyone was leaving.  
  
"Where's Sora?" I looked around, trying to spot her in the crowd. That was always so easy - she stood out like an angel.  
  
I was getting a little impatient. I often walked with Sora to out next class together.  
  
"Matt? Aren't you coming?" Tai was looking at me while finishing his apple with one hand, and packing his stuff with the other.  
  
"I'll wait for Sora," I replied, looking back to the direction where she was supposed to appear.  
  
Tai sat down next to me, and put his hand over my shoulders.  
  
"You'll be late for class again, Matt," he said softly.  
  
I just shrugged. He shook his head.  
  
"Man, you've really got it bad. So nothing ever matters to you anymore?"  
  
I didn't say anything, because it was true.  
  
"Just tell her, pal," he gave my shoulders a squeeze, "And you should get going."  
  
"Yeah, ok, and Tai, you're a real friend. Thanks."  
  
I ran out of the cafeteria and pushed my way through the crowds.  
  
"Sora's probably already there," I scolded myself as I ran. "I have to tell her, though, Tai's right."  
  
"But what if." I didn't have time to finish my thought, as I approached the door to the classroom.  
  
I stopped and ran my hand through my hair before opening the door. I scanned the room for her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Stupid. I should've waited for her."  
  
I took my seat. At least the teacher didn't arrive yet. Sora was never late.  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
"What am I doing?" I screamed in my head. "I cannot believe this is even happening to me!"  
  
I looked over at Mimi, but her expression was blank. I've always envied my friend - she had everything. Looks, brains, love, you name it! When we were kids, she used to say that there's someone meant for everyone, and for her, it has proven true. Tai and she were soul mates.  
  
I don't believe in all that love crap anymore. I know I must sound silly, but it's true. If I even had a soul mate, he wasn't on this planet. Bottom line is, I'm never gonna find him.  
  
I wondered what Mimi was thinking about. She stared straight ahead, as if trying to concentrate enough to think. She sat completely motionless, up until the end of the trip. We've landed on a helicopter pad on the roof of a tall building. The men got out, and we followed. So far, I only knew we must have been mistaken for someone else.  
  
The men barely spoke the whole trip, so it wasn't until we were inside the elevator that one of them addressed us.  
  
"So you're the new guys, huh?"  
  
I just nodded, and so did Mimi. To make it look as if she knew exactly what was going on, she crossed her arms and stared at the number pad with a bored look.  
  
"What a faker," I thought, glancing at her sideways.  
  
The elevator stopped on a lower floor and we all got out. We walked down a deserted hallway. The only lighting it had came from tube lights on the ceiling.  
  
We reached a black door, and one of the men knocked. It opened from inside, and our escorts waved us through.  
  
In contrast to the hallway, this room was completely dark. The open door behind us made a path of light down the middle of the room, and we walked on the illuminated carpet, our shadows long and dark in front of us. The chair was turned away from us, concealing the person seated in it.  
  
The door behind us slammed shut, and I jumped slightly. Now we could see that the room wasn't entirely dark. A desk lamp shone on the table in front of us, and there were several smaller lamps suspended on chains from the ceiling.  
  
The chair suddenly swung around, and I found myself looking into the blackest pair of eyes I've ever seen. They were deep pools of ink, set in a slightly tanned face, surrounded by a frame of long pitch black hair, which stopped just above the shoulders. The thin lips moved.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
The voice was deep and firm, not really sounding like it belonged to the young man in front of us. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to go on.  
  
"I apologize for the wait, but we had to make sure we were under favorable circumstances," he leaned forward and made a gesture with his left hand. A man dressed out entirely in black appeared from behind the chair. He walked up to us, and produced two black boxes out of his jacket pocket. He held one out to me, and I accepted. It was much lighter than it looked.  
  
"Open them," came the firm voice from behind the desk.  
  
I obediently flipped open the top cover to reveal a white tag. Turning it over, it identified the bearer as Iris Faye.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked myself, but tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Mr. Pupei, please escort our newest members to their rooms," the man said after we bowed thankfully.  
  
"Yes sir," another black-clothed man stepped out to open the door for us. Without further adieu we fell behind the guard as we got back into the elevator. This time we were going up.  
  
"Here are your keys, Miss Faye, Miss Marshalls," he bowed low, handing out two chains with black tags.  
  
It wasn't long until we were shown into our respective rooms and left.  
  
My room was huge. The couch alone took up most of the space, curving around the perimeter. A gigantic screen hung high on the wall, above shelves and shelves of what I found out were DVD movies and books. The carpet was soft, and I took off my shoes just in case.  
  
As I opened the door to my bedroom, a king-sized bed greeted me. I walked in and threw myself onto it.  
  
"How do I ever get out of this mess?" I thought, closing my eyes. "I wonder if anyone's noticed we're gone yet."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Umm, sorry yall who are still so very confused, I promise on my honor as a writer (err. did I just say that?? -_-u ) newayz, I promise next chapter is gonna have the answers!!!! So just be patient, and please please please review!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Sorry yall for the tremendous delay, I know I wuz regularly updating the fics in order, but I've found out that doesn't work for me. So I'ma do it at a slower pace, and post up stuff as soon as I get it done. Again, sorry for the wait, but I have a feeling you're gonna like this chapter. ^_~ Great thanks to all of you who are showing your support in your reviews!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I never have, do not, and prob never will own a masterpiece like Digimon, but at least I own this fic ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I woke up at the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked at my watch - it was four o'clock. I had been asleep for three hours already.  
  
Rubbing my eyes and straightening my rumpled uniform, I walked up to the door and peered in the eye piece. There stood Mimi, looking so very happy despite our present circumstances.  
  
I unlocked the bolts and let her in.  
  
"What's up with the wardrobe?" I raised my eyebrows as I noticed her clothes. She wasn't wearing her Odaiba High uniform.  
  
"Oh, just something I picked up from the closet in my room," she responded airily, tugging at her small skirt to smooth out the fabric.  
  
We walked into my bedroom, and I opened up my own closet. Sure enough, there were several outfits hanging neatly on hangers. I picked out a pair of sweat pants and a matching top, and got into the bathroom to change.  
  
"So what do you think about all this?" I asked her when I was done.  
  
"You mean about this place?" she gestured from my bed around the spacious room. "Not a clue."  
  
I sighed and went to sit cross-legged on the bed next to my friend. I reached for my ID tag.  
  
"Iris Faye," I stated, showing it to her. She giggled, and groped around in her pocket for her own.  
  
"Lyn Marshalls," she choked out, unable to contain her laughter any longer.  
  
"This is a disaster," Mimi said seriously after recovering from her fit.  
  
I nodded slightly.  
  
"But look at it this way," I suddenly sat up and looked Mimi in the eye. "This could be an opportunity for us to show what we've learned."  
  
"Which isn't very much, considering the situation we're in right now," Mimi was now lying flat on her stomach. "We weren't assigned to do this," she wailed, stressing the word 'assigned'.  
  
"Then what were we supposed to do? Say nothing? Mimi, these guys are psychos who'd have killed us on the spot."  
  
"Do the words 'safety first' mean anything to you?"  
  
"Well we're safe for now, aren't we?" I stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"We must be breaking tons of FBI rules right now, half of which we don't know," Mimi exclaimed and shifted her weight finding a more comfortable position.  
  
"Oh, chill out, Meems," I was still examining my new tag. "This is way more interesting than being back home."  
  
"Speaking of home, do you think they're wondering about us?"  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
I sat across from Mrs. Takenouchi and Mrs. Tachikawa at the police station. When Sora and Mimi didn't turn up after lunch and were never seen again for the rest of the day, I started to worry. Sora never skipped class. But when they didn't come home, I received I phone call from Sora's mother, asking if she was with me. That's when I really started to panic. And now we were waiting to file a report.  
  
Looking at the women's worry-stricken faces was the last thing I wanted to do. It was a reflection of what I imagined to be my own expression, maybe worse. I was just summoning up the courage I had to finally tell her, and now I didn't have a chance. I wanted to go home so no one would see me, and cry my heart out. Cry for Sora, cry for her mother, and cry for myself and my own stupidity.  
  
The doors burst open, and Tai half ran half stumbled inside.  
  
"Mrs. Tachikawa, Mrs. Takenouchi, I'm so sorry, I came as soon as I heard," he panted, with his hands on his knees.  
  
The women just smiled slightly, and Mimi's mom nodded.  
  
"Hey Matt," he put a hand on my shoulder as he sat down next to me. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Hey Tai," I forced a smile, and I guessed from the small nod he gave me, that the answer to his question was pretty much written all over my face.  
  
Tai's POV:  
  
"Poor Matt," I thought, sitting there looking at his slumped form. Of course, I didn't feel any better myself. This was Mimi, the most important person in my life, who was missing.  
  
"Have you heard anything, Tai? Ransom, maybe?" Matt whispered, trying his best to sound calm, but his voice was coming in short rasps of air, and he choked on the last word.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt," I shook my head no.  
  
He buried his head into his crossed arms on the table. I wanted to say something, thought better of it, and instead stared at my feet, struggling to keep my emotions inside.  
  
"They'll find her," I told myself firmly, as a police officer made his way toward us.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, towering expectantly, and Mrs. Takenouchi stood up.  
  
"We'd like to file a missing persons reports," she said with as much calmness as she could master.  
  
"Ok, you'll have to fill out these forms," he thrust a stack of papers at her and turning on his heel walked off.  
  
"What a jerk," I muttered under my breath. How could he be so insensitive? Doesn't he realize how important this is?  
  
At long last, the women filled out the forms, and stood up to leave.  
  
"What do we do now?" I stood up and followed everyone out.  
  
"We wait," came Matt's sullen reply.  
  
We walked out into the street, and said our good-byes to Sora and Mimi's moms.  
  
"C'mon Matt, I'll walk you home," I told my friend as we set off in the direction of his house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope yall enjoyed the chapter, I'll have more when I can!!!! Meanwhile, please don't forget to review!!! Look out for the next chapter soon!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Some big delays here, at Never Meant to Be HQ. But finally Chapter 5 is up!!! ^_^ hope yall enjoy this, and BIG thanks to all the ppl who ever reviewed, or just reading this along (although I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads my fics reviews ^_^). Thanks guys for all your support, and don't yall know I luv ya!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned Digimon, such a masterpiece way surpasses my ability to think. the only thing I can do with it, is sit at my desk and write fanfiction. (btw, Chief Hiram belongs to me!!! ^_~ just letting yall know.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
It was the second day that Mimi and I have spent in this building, and we still didn't know enough. I glanced at my new ID tag.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to play at it," I said aloud.  
  
It was 7:30 am, but I was wide awake on the couch. The television was turned on low, but I wasn't really watching it. My head filled up with questions I couldn't answer: what is this place? Who are Mimi and I supposed to be? What are we supposed to do? The only answer I could come up wit is I have no idea.  
  
This was what I was yearning for when I signed up with the FBI back in America. But now that I was actually here, it didn't feel right. Maybe Mimi was right - maybe we did need to get out. But I had dreamed of doing this kind of work ever since I was a kid. So when the opportunity came up, I didn't hesitate to take it.  
  
"But what exactly am I doing here? What kind of work?" I sighed in exasperation. "This isn't even a goddamn assignment!"  
  
A rapid but persistent knock on the door saved me from going hysterical. A minute later I opened the door to find two men in black attire waiting patiently.  
  
"The Master wishes your company," they both bowed. I nodded and shut the door. Then, as an afterthought, I peeked through the eyepiece. They were still there.  
  
I put on a pair of jeans and a stretch top. Then I grabbed my key and ID tag. I locked the door behind me and followed the men to the elevator. As we descended, I wanted to ask them what he wanted, but thought twice and didn't say anything.  
  
We reached the fifth floor and I followed the men out. Once again I found myself in front of the black door. One of them knocked, and stepped in.  
  
"Miss Faye is here, Master," he bowed, and then stepped back to let me enter.  
  
I found myself face to face with the person who was clearly in charge.  
  
"You wished to see me?"  
  
He stood up, and came out from behind his desk. He waved the other men out, and then closed the door himself.  
  
"Please, sit down," he gestured to an empty armchair.  
  
After we were both seated, he didn't waste any time.  
  
"I'm so glad you can finally join me, Miss Faye," he looked me in the face, and then his eyes traveled down to my legs and up again. "As I have previously mentioned, we would have had you sooner, but there were some complications." he stared off into space.  
  
"However, let's get down to business," he snapped out and folded his arms on his chest, leaning forward. "My New Order Empire has expanded to include Southern USA, part of Brazil and Australia. My armies broke managed to overthrow the governments and are now in control of the areas. To maintain these new acquisitions, I will require a larger work force, so to speak. I'm always looking for new recruits. Unfortunately, many don't seem to support me. I have become unpopular with the world's aging population."  
  
He was inching dangerously close to me, and I found myself unable to regain control as I stared into his black eyes.  
  
"Tell me something, Miss Faye, how do you feel about old people?"  
  
I was completely taken aback by the question. He stared at me expectantly, his eyes sizing up my face, sliding up to my neck, and lingering on my chest.  
  
"Indifferent," I tried to sound as natural as I could.  
  
He moved slightly away from me, and surveyed my outfit thoughtfully. The charm was broken, and I sat up defiantly.  
  
"What, is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"  
  
"I was just thinking that someone like you would. never mind," he shook his head and sat behind his desk again, laughing slightly.  
  
"I like you, Miss Faye. Please do me the honor of attending to lunch with me today?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I nodded.  
  
"Then you may go," he smiled for the first time and clapped twice. A man in a black suit appeared at once.  
  
"Escort Miss Faye to her room," he told him, and the latter nodded.  
  
"Bye Miss Faye, and I hope to see you again soon."  
  
He turned around, and I followed the escort out the door.  
  
Once in my room again, I didn't quite know what to make of all I've heard. Whoever he was, he was certainly up to no good. And why does he need to know my attitude towards the older generation? What is the New Order? My mind started spinning faster than ever, and the thoughts escaped me quickly, faster than I could take my time to think about them.  
  
I wonder how Meems holding up? She was always a sticker to the rules. But honestly, if Chief Hiram knew where we really were, he would freak. I could almost picture his short plump self doing somersaults in his office. I just hoped that no one found out. This was my big chance to show off what I've learned, and I'm sure as hell won't let it slip.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt: Hey, how come I didn't make this chapter?? *glares indignantly*  
  
Anime Queen: Err. *laughs nervously*  
  
Matt: That's it! I'm gonna quit!!!  
  
Anime Queen: o.O But. but you can't quit!! This is supposed to be a Sorato!!! *hangs on to his sleeve*  
  
Matt: Well there's not much of a Sorato going on here, since you're the author, you should change that!!! And since when am I so soft and whiny??  
  
Anime Queen: [to fangirls watching from off stage:] Don't just stand there, can't you see he's getting away???  
  
*The girls run up onto stage and hang themselves onto Matt*  
  
Matt: I demand some romance!!! *throws off a person choking him around the neck* I demand some dignity!!! *someone rips his shirt sleeve off* I demand to be in the next chapter!!! *carried off backstage, cuss words filling the air*  
  
Anime Queen: ^_^U Ok, now that that's settled, you guys can review in silence.  
  
Matt [from the auditorium]: Why do you think they would want to review this chapter???  
  
Anime Queen: Someone please give him a year's supply of sleeping pills -_-U And yall WILL review, wontcha??? *puppy dog eyes* And look out for the next chapter soon!!! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I bother to write the same thing for every chapter of every fic I write???  
  
Matt: So you won't get us sued =_=  
  
AQ: You're so smart!!! *eyes turn to hearts*  
  
Matt: *shakes head* She doesn't own me, or any of my friends from Digimon, or the show, or the idea, she's just borrowing us to let way to her crazy ideas, so please don't sue her.  
  
AQ: Thank you Yama, couldn't have said it better myself!!! ^_^  
  
Matt: And please don't forget to give Anime Queen some nice reviews, like you all have been doing! Enjoy the latest chapter!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
I wonder what Sora's got to do for this weirdo? And all that stuff he told me - about looking for people to join in his New Order or whatever - is it all a joke? And what about his place? I mean, we're literally kidnapped and detained here. And I'm not entirely sure where 'here' is.  
  
This is all Sora's fault! If she hadn't spoken to that man in the helicopter, we would still be at school, with the people we know and trust, not with some psycho who wants to build a world of his own. It's obscene, right? Forming a new world order all on your own? Now taking over a society, I can understand.  
  
And yet I couldn't stop thinking, could Sora be involved in all of this? Of course, she probably isn't, but how did she know the password? And she's almost overly-optimistic about all this.  
  
I was thinking all this, pacing up and down my over-sized living room, and trying to make sense. I guess I sounded pretty stupid, trying to suspect my best friend. If I hadn't been so worried, I might have actually enjoyed these luxurious surroundings. I ran my hand over the fur of the couch, and then sat in it, feeling myself almost sinking inside. Once I took my mind off this thing, I actually was quite comfortable.  
  
There was a persistent knock on the door, and I was almost too reluctant to get up from my cozy spot to answer it. But when I found out that it was Sora, I almost felt relieved. "Mimi, how are you?" she asked. I thought the question a little odd, but I nodded, and asked the same of her.  
  
"I'm fine, but I was trying to make sense of this, but I think I only got half way," she burst out, pacing across the room, frowning.  
  
"I was thinking about it too."  
  
And then I remembered something that didn't make sense earlier.  
  
"Sor, that day at school, how did you know what to say?" I looked intently at her face, waiting for her reaction. She just shrugged.  
  
"They said something, I couldn't catch it, so I asked them 'what?' And the next thing I know, I'm climbing the ladder," she paused, her face creased in concentration. "Why did you follow me up?" Now it was my turn to be stared down.  
  
"I..." Truth was, I simply followed her. But of course I would never admit that to her. "How could I miss the joy ride?" I laughed. She laughed too, but I couldn't say if she bought my little lie.  
  
"Did you find out anything about this guy?" she asked me, sitting down on the couch and pulling something out of her bag.  
  
"Something about a New Order," I shook my head.  
  
Sora laughed, and handed me a black folder.  
  
"Just like you, Meems, always in the dark and loving it!"  
  
I pretended to be hurt, but soon I concentrated on the contents that Sora brought down.  
  
"Damon Li," I read aloud, "Fugitive wanted for mass murder in twenty states, responsible for over a hundred murders internationally, acute sniping skills... the list goes on," I looked up from the paper and raised my eyebrows.  
  
"That's our guy."  
  
"Where did you get these?"  
  
"The FBI database," she said, and, maybe noticing my surprised look, added, "We are part-time agents now, Meems, no biggie hacking into information above our security rating," she grinned, and the became serious again.  
  
"We're screwed," I shook my head.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Sora took out more papers out of her bag.  
  
"Don't tell me you've read all that."  
  
"No, just parts of it. Here, you have them."  
  
I picked up the packet and leafed through it.  
  
"These are mainly court cases," I told her when I was done.  
  
"There was very little personal information. Even the sketch of him they have was drawn based on information provided by a witness."  
  
"Is the witness still alive?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "The update is actually very recent."  
  
"Wouldn't you think the guy would be dead already? This is a huge criminal record, doesn't look like killing is a big deal to him."  
  
Now I was starting to scare myself. This guy looked like he was a major psycho. If it were up to me, I'd be out of here.  
  
"We have to get out," I voiced my thoughts.  
  
"Are you hearing yourself? There's only one witness that lived to tell the tale, and we're not even sure he's alive. Do you really think he's gonna let us walk out of this... this..." she stood up and looked around, waving her arms, searching for the right word, "thing?" I was really freaked out now. We were prisoners in this place now?  
  
"There's something I don't think you're telling me. Did you know this was going to happen? I mean, are we officially on the case?"  
  
Sora held my gaze for a while, and then shook her head.  
  
"No, I didn't know we would end up like this, but since we're here, I thought we might as well do some investigating for the FBI to fill up those packets. Looks like they're a little short of personal info. Who knows? Maybe this will turn out for the best."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hope yall enjoyed! Now please don't forget to review!! Remember: suggestions on how I can improve are always welcome!!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I guess I don't have any pre-fic comments, so enjoy, and don't forget to review as usual!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything associated with it... so just enjoy the fic!! ^_^ oh, as an afterthought, I do own Chief Hiram... ^_^ hehe I'm not so hopeless!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I haven't slept all night. In fact, I was still in my black outfit from yesterday. The packet of papers I printed out lay scattered all over the bed, and I was in the middle of it. There was just no limit to the various cases against Damon Li.  
  
I heard the door opening, and I jumped up and out of my bedroom to see who it was. At first I thought it might me Mimi, but it turned out to be the boss.  
  
"There you are," he smiled, but it was very composed, and he only smiled with his mouth. "You should really change into something more comfortable," he said, after looking over me from top to bottom.  
  
"It's five am, sir, I see no reason in changing now."  
  
He didn't say anything while he walked around, and I watched him. In the poor lighting of his office he seemed to blend into the darkness, and now he stood out in the light. I thought it was my imagination the first times, but he really did have black eyes.  
  
"Miss Faye, it's time to initiate the first order of business," he finally said, looking at me hard.  
  
"May I ask what it is?"  
  
"Your first assignment, to prove your loyalty to the New Order."  
  
He reached down at the foot of the couch, and held up a black suitcase. He must have carried it in with him.  
  
"This is for you, I expect you to make full use of it today."  
  
I took the suitcase, but waited until he had gone to open it. He turned, as if to go, but then suddenly grabbed me by my upper arm. He ran his thumb up and down my skin, smiling slightly.  
  
"You work out," he observed.  
  
I nodded. "Every day."  
  
"Good."  
  
And then he left.  
  
I went into the bathroom and washed my hands.  
  
"What a pervert," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
Then I occupied myself with the suitcase. It took me a minute to figure out how to open it, but whne I did, I gasped in surprise. I beheld sniper rifle parts, all neatly arranged in their Styrofoam indentations. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised about it - the guy's a mass murderer - but holding actual weapon parts wasn't something I did everyday. Even my little pistol was safe at home in my bedside drawer. I rarely carried weapons on me.  
  
But either way, I got excited, and it wasn't until I've assembled the thing that I realized what he'd really said. 'Prove my loyalty' - he meant I will have to kill someone today. I guess I didn't have any choice.  
  
I put the rifle down on the couch, so I wouldn't have to feel the cold metal. My feelings didn't matter, I only had two choices. Either go through with it, follow the madman's commands, and infiltrate his mission, or chicken out at the last second and get myself, and probably Mimi too, killed. Well, I guess since I started this whole thing, so it was really my responsibility to keep Mimi safe. And if it meant having to kill someone, then so be it.  
  
Mimi came to check up on me later. Apparently, she also had a visit from Damon Li.  
  
"Sora, what are we going to do?" she asked me. I could see she was worried, so I looked at her reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll think of something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
She smiled, and, for a while, I almost believed in the possibility of a choice. However, there wasn't any. Should I just tell her? But then she looked so scared. Why didn she become an FBI agent, anyway? She knew what it would involve. I thought she was up to taking risks.  
  
I couldn't pass up this opportunity to show Chief Hiram that we learned a lot, and this was a perfect way to do it! When we infiltrate this mission and expose Damon Li for the power-hungry psycho that he is, we were bound to get promoted!  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"Odaiba sure seems quiet without Mimi and Sora," I remarked aloud to Tai as we walked home from school. He didn't say anything. In fact, he hasn't said a thing since they've disappeared. He was taking it harder than I was. But then again, he's been going out with Mimi for quite some time, so they were pretty close.  
  
And Sora and me were just friends. We never talked about anything not school-related. I wished that would have been different. I wished that would have been different. I wished I had more courage and told her how I felt before she disappeared. Was she even alive? Will she ever come back? God, if she ever came back, I swore that I would tell her everything. I swore that I would be a better friend. If only she'd come back safely.  
  
I leaned on a light pole, and wiped at my face. I hadn't realized I was crying, and kind of felt ashamed. But Tai didn't say anything, and I was glad. I was also glad that he didn't patronize me with his 'I told you so's'. But I knew it. He told me so. He told me many times that one day I would loose my one chance to get together with her. Looks like he was right.  
  
"Come on, Matt, let's go," Tai said without any real feeling. I guess he was trying to control his feelings. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and made me let go of the pole. The alley-way ended, and we entered into a busy quarter of the town. Cars seemed to come out of nowhere, and there were people everywhere. But none of that excitement got through to us. We were just trying to get home.  
  
The shot rang out of nowhere. The commotion started almost the instant the sound was heard. The crowd gathered around the body, while the police were trying to determine who has fired the gun. The man got hit in the shoulder, and, apart from the blood in his clothes and on the sidewalk where he lay, he looked all right - he was still alive. The ambulance soon came and dispersed the crowd. Me and Tai watched as he got loaded up, and sped off towards the hospital.  
  
We started walking again, this time cautious, in case the sniper decided to strike again. We turned off into the alley that led to our houses, not saying a word, and walking faster than usual. We reached the intersection that sent us our separate ways. I hurried home, but I couldn't help but spot a huge black limousine parked at the corner. Then, three figures ran into the open doors of the car. I thought I would die when I recognized them.  
  
One of the three looked like Sora. She wore a full black body suit, but I could catch a glimpse of her flaming red hair. The other girl I guessed to be Mimi, although I couldn't be sure. The person accompanying them looked at me with his dark eyes, and my blood froze, much like that first time, when I witnessed him murder my mother.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mommy, who is this man?" I asked her. We were in the alley behind the supermarket when he confronted us.  
  
"Don't worry, he's... a business man."  
  
He smirked, and came closer.  
  
"Yeah, and the business man wants his pay."  
  
"Yamato, why don't you go wait for me at home?" my mother told me, and gave me a push in the direction.  
  
"But mommy..."  
  
I was about eight years old, but walking home alone wasn't something you did in Tokyo. (A/N: for the purpose of the fic, I had to choose a somewhat dangerous place, where there's crime, so just pretend that Matt used to live with his family in Tokyo for a while.) However, I didn't argue when she turned around, and started talking to him. I rounded the corner, but then watched them from the distance. I watched as my mother pleaded with him, and then as he took out the gun and put it to her head. I heard the shot, and watched as my mother's body fell to the ground, and how three guys dragged her away. And then he looked at me with such malice, that I thought he would kill me. So I ran.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And now Damon Li was back. He saw me, I was sure of it. He recognized me, and knew that I recognized him too. I was pretty sure he would come after me, but he didn't. I ran all the way home, and shut the door.  
  
I think I've finally met my mortal enemy. Everyone is said to meet their own, someday. But the thought that kept running through my mind, was, why was Sora with him? Maybe that wasn't really Sora. She would never mix up with a guy like Li. Maybe I just over-reacted. She wasn't really there, was she?  
  
The phone rang, and I answered on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yamato, I'm so glad you're home."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi. How are you?"  
  
"You'll not believe this, but Sora has returned!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ta da!!! Well, that was the longest chapter ever! But, surprisingly, it hasn't taken me but one evening to write it all!! I guess I'm back into the inspiration for this one! Lol that's a good thing, or at least I'm happy ^_^ Newayz, I loved your comments so far, yall are doing such a great job!!! But don't stop with the reviews please!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its wonderful characters ^_^  
  
Warning!! The end of the chapter is very emotional, and the only way I can take pride in it is if you guys cry at the end. Especially, I'm calling on the Sorato fans!! Tell me in the reviews if it was effective ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
Even as I hung up the phone and raced out into the cold without a jacket, I still couldn't believe that Sora was back. Deep down, I thought that she was gone for good, that I won't have to think about telling her anything, that I was now free and never will be tortured by her constant presence, and I hated myself for thinking that way. I ran all the way to her house. I didn't even have to ring the doorbell, for Sora's mother opened the door as soon as I got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Takenouchi," I panted and gasped for air. "Thank you for calling me."  
  
She smiled, and held the door open.  
  
"Would you like some water? Heard you panting all the way up the stars!" she laughed a little, and I blushed, smiling.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
She waved me in and shut the door. I started to walk into the living room, but Sora's mother beckoned me into the kitchen with her. Pouring me a glass of water, she explained,  
  
"Sora just got back home a few minutes ago. I tried asking her where'd she been, but she said she was tired, and I let her go to bed."  
  
I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to talk to her.  
  
"I'm so worried about her. She seemed very detached and sad. Yamato, I want you to talk to her, that's why I called you. I would call Mimi's house, but they still haven't found her. You two are close, right?"  
  
I nearly chocked on my water, and had to spit in the sink. What happened to her that she wouldn't even tell her mom?  
  
"But you said she was asleep, so..."  
  
"I don't think she's asleep. I need you to talk to her, please? I need to find out what really happened!" she seemed really nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Takenouchi, I'm sure she'll tell you everything tomorrow," I tried to make her feel better, and she smiled sadly.  
  
"I knew you were the right person to call, always so reasonable. But still. Don't you want to see her?"  
  
I blushed again. It's like she could see right through me. I nodded, and she took me to Sora's bedroom door, and knocked softly.  
  
"Sora? Honey, Yamato's here to see you," she called through the door.  
  
"Come in," Sora's faint voice said without any emotion. Mrs. Takenouchi nodded at me and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Alone. That word had so many meanings and consequences. But alone with Sora... Man, I got to stop thinking that way!  
  
I opened the door far enough to slip through into the room, and closed it quietly behind me.  
  
"Sora."  
  
She turned her head a little from her spot on the bed, and smiled a sad kind of smile that sent shivers down my back. What happened to her?  
  
"Hiya Matt, what are you doing here?" she inquired, still kind of smiling, in her melodical voice. She was still wearing her school uniform, and it looked freshly washed and ironed.  
  
"I... uh... I came to see you," I said quietly, and then walked into the room to stand right in front of her. She was still staring at me the same way, and I felt like my chest was about to burst. Sora wasn't acting like herself. It was hard for me to see her so sad. It was like she wasn't aware of anything around her.  
  
I sank down onto my knees, holding down the sobs of anger at myself, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Sora, what happened?" she was still staring at my face, her eyes kind of sparkling, that melancholy smile on her lips.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
"Of course it does! Please tell me why you've been gone!"  
  
"Why would it matter to you?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat. I knew why it mattered - because I loved her. But there was no way I could ever tell her that.  
  
"I... was worried," I told her quietly. She smiled a little more.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Is she messing with me? I asked myself. Has she figured out that I'm a pathetic coward who would rather go crazy than tell her how I feel? Tai said she would notice. But maybe she hasn't.  
  
"Because... because..." it just wouldn't come out.  
  
"It's nice to know someone cares enough to miss you when you're gone, is it not?" she laughed a little. "But why would anyone care about me?"  
  
She's so depressed, it's almost like she feels guilty about something. If only I knew...  
  
"Because you're a wonderful person, Sora, you're generous, and friendly, and you're always cheerful, and I care a lot for you, and I hate seeing you like this! If you don't want to tell me anything, I'm not going to pry, but please don't be like this," I begged her. I grabbed her hands, folded in her lap. I was on the verge of crying. "Please... Sora-chan..."  
  
All the frustration I felt during the past days, at being unable to do anything, flowed out with my tears, falling onto her lap.  
  
"I had no idea you cared so much," Sora whispered.  
  
I looked up and realized that I'd been really crying, and for some reason I felt ashamed.  
  
Sora stopped smiling, and looked down at her hands, held tightly in mine.  
  
"Yama, what can you do when you know you're guilty, but you can't escape it?"  
  
The question took me by surprise, and I searched in my mind for a suitable answer. Why would she ask such a thing? I had to say something, but I didn't know what, so I kept looking at her face helplessly, not saying anything.  
  
Suddenly she slid off the bed onto her knees, clasping her arms around my neck, and burying her face into my shoulder.  
  
It felt so wonderful to feel the warmth of her body next to mine - it had been what I have dreamed about for so long. But under these circumstances, I felt like crying even harder. Sora was hurting inside, and it was like I could feel the pain too, even if I didn't know why.  
  
She started sobbing, and I pulled her closer and held her. Her tears seeped through my shirt, leaving warm stains where they made contact. I started crying quietly as well. I felt her take in a sharp breath, and the sobbing stopped.  
  
"Yama... I've done a terrible thing."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Done! Please review, and tell me what you thought of the ending!! Originally, I had a little bit of trouble as to whether I should make Yama- kun tell her that he loved her (he came pretty close tho!) but then I thought that Sora's current problem was more important in this particular chapter. I made illustrations to this chapter, but I don't have a scanner... *cries* I'm so pitiful. Newayz, review!!!! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Never Meant to Be  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry I'm late with this... it took me a while! By the time I've gotten over the start of the holidays and the late-night parties (really late night) I kind of forgotten what I wanted to say in this chapter... hehe ^^U but last night I've finished it, and... let's just say I need help with this one - if I get good suggestions I'll do a re-write, cuz I don't think this chapter's at its best.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! (why do I have to put up with this? Oh, that's right, cuz I want to write ^^U)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
I walked up the stairs to my apartment, almost missing a step in my hurry. I would have never believed that Sora would be capable of shooting an innocent person. Maybe she really was part of Damon Li's underground organization, and now she's gotten me into it too. What was I supposed to tell my mom?  
  
I rang the doorbell, and as soon as the door opened, and my mother's grave face appeared, I seemed to forget all about the current problem.  
  
"Mom!" I threw my arms around her neck. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Mimi! Oh my God, I was so worried about you! Where were you? What happened?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter now," I pulled away. "I have to call Sora."  
  
"She was gone too."  
  
I nodded. "I'd better call to make sure she's ok."  
  
I dialed up her apartment, and it was a while before Mrs. Takenouchi picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence," she said. She didn't sound too happy. What if Sora didn't come back?  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi, hello. This is Mimi. I was wondering about Sora."  
  
"Oh, hello, Mimi. Sora's here, only she's still resting in her room."  
  
"I understand. But can you please tell her it's me? I really have to talk to her."  
  
"I'll tell her now. Please hold on for a minute."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She was gone for a while, and then Sora came on the line.  
  
"Hiya Mimi," she didn't sound too good either.  
  
"Sora - what's happening?" and when she didn't reply, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
We were both silent, thinking about what question to ask next.  
  
"So what are you doing?" I asked her, and then mentally slapped myself. Same thing as I was - she obviously just gotten home."  
  
"Matt's here... he's trying to find out what happened."  
  
"Is he listening?"  
  
"No, I'm in the hallway."  
  
"What are you going to tell everyone? Did your mom ask you?"  
  
"Of course she asked me. I don't know yet. I told her I was tired."  
  
"What did you tell Yamato?"  
  
"Nothing. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. What should we do? Tell Chief?"  
  
"Are you crazy? Meems, he'll fire us."  
  
"At least we'll be away from that crazy perverted weirdo," I mumbled, but she heard me. She laughed sadly. "Who do we tell?"  
  
"No one, for now. Keep it to yourself. Tell you mom you got lost or something. You're good at that sort of thing."  
  
I laughed ruefully. "And you're sure they'll buy that?" I could almost hear Sora roll her eyes.  
  
"Meems... I was kidding about the getting lost thing. Just make something up. Tell her... tell her that we took the wrong train and ended up on the other side of town." I nodded. "In a way, it's kind of true."  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "But I have no idea where exactly Damon Li's hideout has been."  
  
My mother came up behind me in the kitchen, watching me worriedly.  
  
"Um... Sora, I'm glad you're ok and everything. I've got to go."  
  
She hung up after mumbling a goodbye.  
  
"Has Sora returned too? Is she ok?" my mother asked me, coming closer.  
  
"Yeah, mom, she's fine," I sighed. From the tone of her voice, something was surely wrong.  
  
"So what happened? Where were you all these days?"  
  
"That was really kind of stupid of us, really," I laughed lightly, "You see, Sora and me took the wrong train by accident, and we kind of got lost," I laughed a little more, and then stopping abruptly when my mother rushed to me and threw my arms around me.  
  
"You baka... I was really worried about you!" she sobbed lightly into my hair.  
  
"It's ok now, mom, we're both here, and we're ok," I hugged her back. "Everything's fine."  
  
After I calmed her down, I went up to my room. I was pretty tired, but I didn't want to sleep yet. The initial fright and anger at Sora's actions faded, and I was able to think about the whole situation.  
  
I guess it wasn't totally Sora I was angry at. That madman, Damon Li, set everything up. He had ordered us to shoot into the crowd, and Sora volunteered. Maybe she did the right thing. If we would have refused, he may have thought we were impostors, and maybe even killed us. Now I was thinking like Sora.  
  
But were we impostors? As far as I knew, yes. Sora seemed to think so too. Then where are the real "new arrivals" to his plan? Why haven't they come to claim their places instead of us? But I guess if the real ones showed up, we would be in trouble.  
  
After thinking a while more, I've decided to let Sora handle the politics. After all, she hasn't let us down thus far, and she clearly seemed to understand more than I did. That brought back my earlier suspicions about Sora being a real part of Damon Li's secret organization.  
  
The phone rang, jolting me out of my trail of thought. In a way I was grateful, because I didn't like where this trail was leading me. My mother answered the phone, so I saw no need to get up from my comfortable position on the bed. I guess it wasn't for me, since mom didn't call me.  
  
I closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep. I guess I succeeded, because the next thing I knew, it was considerably darker outside. Then I became faintly aware of voices floating in from the living room, and they became clearer as I listened. Who was my mother talking to? I listened harder, and then I understood.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
The voices stopped - they heard my sudden outburst. I jumped from the bed, not caring about the fact that my clothes were rumpled and my hair was tousled, and made for the door. I ran down the hall.  
  
"Tai!" I flew into his arms, clasping hi around the waist, and burying my face into his chest. He jumped slightly out of surprise, before grasping me by my shoulders, and sinking down onto his knees, pulling me with him.  
  
"Mimi-chan... thank goodness you're all right," he whispered in a shaking voice. "I missed you."  
  
"Me too, Tai," I told him, not loosening my grip on him. I held on to Tai as if he was the last thread of my slipping reality. Damon Li can go to hell, everything can go to hell, I didn't care anymore. Tai was here, solid and reliable, for me to hold on to. Even if my thoughts were spinning, he was there in the stable center of it all. He was the center of my world, the one thing that would never change, no matter how crazy everything else got.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So... comments? Suggestions for improvement? I love reviews, and I love you guys! Thanx for reading!!! ^_^ 


End file.
